


Eye of The Ice Ink Storm

by Sombrastrike



Series: Ice Floss [1]
Category: Splatoon, coroika- Fandom
Genre: Elemental Magic, Flame and Aloha love to flirt, Hail hates it, Hail is Agent 4, Ice Floss (series), Ice Magic, Other, Verde is Agent 3, ability origins, related to the SplatRoad series, special weapons gone wrong, splat brella shinanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombrastrike/pseuds/Sombrastrike
Summary: While Haley and her friends are doing a turf war, Haley discovers some of her hidden abilities that she didn't know she had. It's too bad that these abilities will get her into some trouble in the future.Origin story for the HailStorm Ice Floss arcs/series
Relationships: Agent 3 & Agent 4 (Splatoon), Inkling(s) & Inkling(s) (Splatoon)
Series: Ice Floss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584274
Kudos: 2





	Eye of The Ice Ink Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! This is my first official work on AO3! Feel free to review, ask questions, or leave comments on this story! Please enjoy!

Our story takes place in the bustling city of Inkopolis Square, the freshest spot for tons of colorful cephalopodic creatures, with the two main species being the inklings, a human-like squid race, and the octolings, a human-like octopus race. Both of these races are known for their enjoyment in an interesting sport called Turf War, a game in which two teams of 4 face off to see who can ink the most turf within the limited amount of time, using anything from standard ink guns, to weaponized umbrella and giant paint rollers. It is during one of these matches that a certain brella- wielding inkling discovers some of her hidden abilities.

\----

In Inkopolis Square, hanging out by the tables by Crusty Sean’s Shack, there were 5 inklings, three girls, and two boys. They were waiting for their friend to show up, one of them appeared to be impatient.

“Ugh! Haley was supposed to have met up with us half an hour ago! Where is she?” A Short pink tentacled girl complained, messing with the straw in her drink. 

“Oh, come on, Rosa! You know how she is, she’s almost always a little late to these things. I mean, it’s not like she got into trouble with some crazy cat gang leader woman or somethin’.” her green colored friend replied, laziely tinkering with her hero shot replica, leaning on the table, “besides, hasn’t she pulled stuff like this before, only to show up a little later, all ‘cause she couldn’t get up in time for her alarm?”

“Oh, like you’re one to talk, Verde! I believe you have pulled a few tricks like this back in the plaza. How are you so sure that Haley’s fine? For all we know, she could have been squidnapped by some evil scientist!” Rosa spat, agitated by her friend’s carefree attitude.

“Guys, can we put a pin in this for a second? I think I see Haley finally coming!” Indigo, the purple colored male cut in between the girls, gustering over to the teal banged female wearing a hero hoodie replica sprinting over to their direction, splat brella in hand. 

Coral and Flame, the mint green girl and scarlet boy at the table, who were anxious about the incoming fight between the girls, sighed in relief.

“Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I overslept my alarm and almost missed my train!” Haley gasped, panting from her sprint to her friends, leaning on her brella to try and catch her breath.

“It’s alright, Snowflake. I’m just happy that my precious ice queen turned up unharmed.” Flame purred, standing up from his chair and strolling over to her, putting his arm over her shoulders. 

Haley flinched and gave him a death glare. “S-since I’m here now, l-let’s just get into the tower to play some turf war!” Haley stuttered, bolting out of Flame’s embrace to the tower.   
Flame’s shoulders sagged at the rejection, with Rosa and Coral giggling a little at the interaction. Verde and Indigo just shook their heads a little at Haley’s antics, before standing up and grabbing their weapons to follow her into the tower themselves.

\---

When the gang got to their match, they ended up on Port Mackerel, With Haley, Rosa, Indigo, and Coral on one side with teal ink, and Flame and Verde, along with a splatterscope and a .52 gal, with yellow ink. The Splatterscope was wearing a SRL coat with sunglasses covering his eyes, and the .52 Gal was wearing a golf visor and an aloha shirt.

“Hey, don’t you guys think that the golf visor guy looks familiar to you?” Coral asked, guestering over to him with her foil flingza.

“Umm, no. not really. Besides, even if he was a famous high ranking turf player, I’m confident that we would be able to win!” Rosa replied back, confidently twirling her dualies in her hands. 

“I don’t know, guys. I feel like something is going to happen in this match.” Indigo stated, nervously clutching his octobrush. 

“Aw, come on, Indi. We’ll be fine! Everything will work out okay, I’m sure of it!” Haley exclaimed, tensing herself to get ready for the match. “Alright, if you’re sure, Lee…” Indigo sighed, just as the match began. 

Rosa and Coral both shot out of spawn, shouting ‘Booyah!’ on their way to the middle. Haley and Indigo split up, each taking one of the side routes. Haley took the left, with Indigo taking the right, inking as they went. Meanwhile, at the enemy spawn, Flame and the .52 gal took to the middle path, Verde taking the right, and the sniper took the left, each team hoping to reach the main area before the other. 

For most of the match, the teal team were struggling to gain an edge on the yellow. The song ‘Now or Never’ soon began to play over the large speakers, signaling that they only had a minute left in the match. After hearing this warning, Haley immediately began firing her weapon a lot faster, taking one of the lesser used side routes in an attempt to surprise and flank the enemy team. Except, she didn’t notice golf visor sneaking up behind her. Just as she turned the corner, golf visor suddenly pinned Haley up against the wall, smirking at her with his gun drawn, leaving her with no room to escape. 

“Where do you think you’re going, missy?~ Don’t you know how to have fun and relax?~” he flirted, making her squirm and shudder. 

Two splat bombs then suddenly came out of nowhere and splatted him, with Rosa poking her head out from around the corner, having inked up the mess he had made. 

“You okay there, Haley? I took care of him, now let’s focus on the match!”

“Yeah. Now, Come on guys! We’ve got to push our hardest if we’re going to win this match!” Haley shouted, splatting Flame with his roller barreling towards her.

She stopped to taunt him for revenge for the flirting earlier that day, then continuing to charge ahead, before having to take an emergency dive into her teal ink to dodge a blast from the splatterscope.

“WOAH! Look out guys, there’s the sniper in the corner, try not to get splatted!” Haley yelled, jumping out of the ink and throwing a sprinkler in said corner to try and distract the sniper. 

This was all while trying to ink the ground around her in a desperate attempt to charge her special, the ink storm. 

“Gotcha girl! I’ll try to take him out with my roller, you focus on getting your special ready!” Coral exclaimed, making her way over to the splatterscope while trying to dodge Verde’s attacks on her, dodging and swinging her roller as she went.

Haley had finally managed to charge her special, and did not hesitate in firing it off to help drive her team forward. During this action, Haley’s fingers were getting slightly covered in a thin layer of ice, which in turn ended up seeping into the ink storm. This caused the ink cloud that formed to make an ink-based hail substance to rain down onto the stage from the cloud, in a teal and violet mixed ink color. This caused everyone in the match, including everyone who was watching the match, to look up at the cloud in shock.

“Huh? That’s…. Not supposed to happen. It’s to make an ink rain! Not an ink hail!! I SURE hope that it isn’t extremely dangerous now…”Haley exclaimed in shock. 

She did NOT see that coming. Amongst the confusion, nobody noticed the splatterscope collecting some of the ink from the storm in a vile and putting it in his pocket. After a few more seconds, the match was called, ruling in favor of the teal colored team, 60.3% to 40.7%. Haley and Indigo high fived in celebration.

“Hey, good match, guys! I guess we’ll have to start calling you Hail now, right? I think that’s the first time I’ve EVER seen you do that, Haley!” Verde exclaimed in excitement.

“Oh, thanks! I have to be honest V, I didn’t think it was possible for me to be able to do that either.I’m kind of worried about might happen next.” Haley replied, fidgeting with her now violet tipped tentacles in nervousness.

“I’ll say so. Hey, what do you think we should do now?”

“I say we should bail before the press and police come. Just, lie low until it all blows over. You guys with me?”

“Oh yeah. We’re with you Hail. Every step of the way. Let’s go, gang!”

\----

The Golf visor stepped out of the tower, his .52 in hand and yellow ink dripping off his pink tentacles, observing Hail and her friends from afar, with a look of distrust and suspicion in his gaze. His orange friend was making his way over to him, with a manual in hand. 

“Aloha! What were you doing in that match! You were flirting with the girls the whole time!” The orange inkling scolded, crossing his arms with a huff. 

“Army, just relax, will ya? It’s not like I was playing against Team Blue or something.~” the pink inkling responded, still glaring at Hail’s back.

“You okay, Aloha? You seem tense. Is it about the match?”

“Yeah. I just don’t trust that brella girl. I think she slightly froze my hand with her ink storm when I respawned!” Aloha exclaimed, showing Army his hand, which was, indeed, slightly frozen with a violet colored ice texture coating it.

“Yikes. It, doesn’t hurt when you move it right? You don’t think that they tried to kill you with it, right?” Army asked, concerned about his friends health, writing down the condition in his manual.

“No, it doesn’t really hurt. But, I’m not sure what it really does, and I want answers. She’s the one who caused this, and she’s going to pay, one way, or another.”Aloha stated, tightening his grip on his weapon.

“Aloha, don’t you think that’s a little harsh? I’m sure it was an accident to freeze the storm. She didn’t seem aware that she could do that either, for Squid Sisters’ sake! I’ll tell you what, I try to get info on her, as long as you don’t do anything rash.”

“As long as this potential threat is dealt with, I’m fine.”

“If you say so, Aloha. You want to tell the others what happened?”

“Yes. They should know, if they haven’t found it on the news already, that is. Come on, let’s go find Skull. He’s probably got himself lost on top of the tower again.” Aloha stated, chuckling a little at the image before walking off with Army away from the tower.

He left the icy team unaware of the danger to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Special shout outs to Aweeboi for the confidence to write, and KySketch on discord for the help in creating the idea for the series!  
> I hope you enjoyed, and Stay Fresh!~


End file.
